The Mask
by Nightmare221
Summary: I have used it to cover up all of my real emotions, the only one I show is happiness when it isn't really there. I've hid under it for 10 years of my life. That is until that one unforgivable day. I, Kumiko Rika, has nothing.
1. Chapter 1

The Mask

I have used it to cover up all of my emotions. It is completely the opposite of what I feel. It has covered everything the past 10 years. And I, Kumiko Rika, has sealed away anything that shows whom I am, until that one unforgettable day.

"She is the most prettiest and most delicate girl I have ever seen!" whispered a girl as I, Miss Kumiko, walked by.

Story of my life. I always smile and where the vile color pink whenever I can. I love reading romance novels and watching chick-flicks. In the end, that is just my mask. I actually have an emotionless face when no one notices, love the color red and black, I love reading horror and action novels, watching horror and scary movies, and I love creeping out people for fun. There reaction is priceless. The only thing that me and my mask really have in common is that we both are really good in tennnis, and is at a nationa level, the only things is, she doesn't want anyone to know, but plays in secret. So in the end, I try to blend in where people can't do anything to make fun of me like on that one day. I have lived under it for almost my whole life, and that brings up the point of my parents even forgetting who I actually am.

But when I was born, people thought I was the most beautiful thing they have seen. I have amber brown hair with a small tint of gold with black etching all over my hair. And I had sparkling yellow eyes with a small petite body to go with it. I remember when I was young I would show my demonic side. It wasn't very pretty, and soon, I had to hide that side from anybody who new me. That was the beginning of the life of the mask. I am 13 now. Most people have forgotten, even my parents what has happened and so they think I am the picture perfect daughter.

Flashback-The first grade(skipped few grades, 3 years old)

_"Hey Miss Kumiko, what are your interests?"_

_"Well I live scaring people for fun and love watching horror movies."_

_"That's all a lie, right?"_

_Before Kumiko could answer, it was already time for reccess._

_When Kumiko wants fun, she scares people and does the funniest of pranks, but she can be a bit sadistic and so many people don't think it is funny, or people that she would of never of done that, she is to innocent._

_But that one time when she pulled a prank, she got detention, and usually all her parents want from her good grades and resposibility from her. So when her parents got wind of things, it wasn't pretty. They made her endure so much pain, she had to go to the hospital, and they didn't really care. She then decided to seal everything that day. She knows that she should never show her true self, and so she has a scar on her back that reminds her of the pain._

End Flashback

I tend to keep this mask on for the rest of my life, all the way untill that unfaithful day when I ran into **Fuji Shusuke** and **Tezuka Kunimitsu**.


	2. First Encounter

The First Encounter-September 15

As I was immersed in my thoughts of my past, someone came right at me and made me collapse on to the floor, but before I could think, that person caught me with his arm. I took a closer look and noticed it was THE Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Sorry, I was in a rush," Tezuka said.

"Your not sorry, you just think that I am just a waste of your time," I muttered and started to walk away.

Tezuka was thinking that no one had read through his stoic expression before, well, not counting his best friend, Fuji Shusuke.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back and asked her, "Kumiko-san, how did you know that? Not like I am admitting anything, but how?" He kept his stern and stoic expression intact.

When she got pulled and heard that, she made an automatic smile and answered, "You are easy to read through your eyes, Tezuka-san," she responded calmly. In her head, she was thinking, "Don't say anything more, you don't want him to find out, of all people!" She held her mask together and briskly turned away.

And Tezuka was left there in shock. He kept on thinking, "How could she of scene through that! That was only luck, I will leave it alone, but she is surely something," he densely thought. He then walked off as nothing had happened.

Hidden in the shadows was hiding Fuji. He then schemed," I think Tezuka needs my help. Well you can't say anything, she is a beauty, the Winter Formal is coming on the 22nd too, great! Now what should I do, make it seem like a coincidence that they keep on meeting up with each other, or should I black mail him… I will just make him jealous by hanging a lot with her…" Fuji then walked off to begin his plan.

"That was so close! I better lower my profile," Rika said as her mask slid down. "I have kept my mask up for so long, why is it coming down now?" She then slowly walked to the roof top for lunch_. _What she didn't know, was that someone was following right behind her.


	3. Ooops! I didn't mean to!

***If there is a name on top of part of the writing that is usually who Point of View is**

***Please leave reviews, because I don't know if I should keep on writing on this**. Thanks, Nightmare221! =)

* * *

Step 1-September 16

"Now where is she, I need to start with step one…Maybe I should black mail her into dating me…No, I have done that to many times, and last time that girl moved to Europe..." Fuji thought.

He then saw Rika walking up to the rooftop and followed her very silently.

"This is weird, she is not all happy and stuff… She has no emotion placed in her face… Does she have a mask like me? No, she probably is in a bad mood."

Rika notice his presence and immediately put back on the façade and smiled while she said, "What are you doing here? No one comes here much anymore?"

Fuji walked towards Kumiko and placed his arm around her waist. "Can't I see my favorite girl?"

"Are you trying to flirt with me? I don't date, and I don't plan to become a part of your scheme."

"What are you talking about this scheme, I don't have one."

"Your expression is showing everything, and the rest is formidable," she then pushed his arm back.

Without them knowing there was someone right behind the door, Tezuka. He couldn't believe what he heard. He wanted just to rest silently in peace, and he comes across his friend flirting with the girl he saw this morning.

When he heard part of the conversation he was surprised. No one ever rejected Fuji. He then noticed that heat was starting to rise all over his body and so he decided he should not stay any longer, and so he thought, "This can't be that love or jealousy thing! I'll just take it off on tennis and laps."

Rika then left with a smile and new that if she stayed longer, people would notice that her mask fell down. And Fuji would be left in pebbles. (She would have punched him)

Fuji was left in shock. He couldn't believe that someone actually declined him. And he felt something different about her for a moment. "She didn't seem like her delicate and shy self."

* * *

Rika

Rika walked around the whole school, trying to keep her cool. She was alone and wanted something to do to keep her mind off of things.

Rika's thoughts:

"I can't take it anymore! This is torture, everything has been going down ever since I came here!"

"What am I suppose to do, my mask has been falling down recently."

"What's wrong with me," she yelled out, thinking that no one heard.

She layed against a sakura tree and started sobbing quietly. She cleared her face and placed her mask back on and walked towards the tennis courts.

All of a sudden a tennis came shooting towards her, because someone had over heard that Fuji-san was depressed because of Rika turning down him.

Everybody started screaming to her to run or move, because they thought she was delicate and could break with the imapact of the ball.

Out of instinct, she grabbed someone's nearest racquet and blocked it and sent it back with double the force. She quickly returned the racquet back to the owner, who was the fuku-buchou, Oishi.

Everybody was staring at awe, because the ball was sent back in full accuracy in the center of the racquet of the person who sent the ball to her.

Fuji and Tezuka were shocked because they had "talked" earlier and had thought she couldn't do anything like that, more or less been able to play tennis.

Rika was so scared of the eyes that were staring at her, because she was the smartest and mos beautiful girl in the school, and she didn't even know it.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed and ran off before someone could go after her.

Ryuzzaki-sensai saw everything and saw a whole opportunity for the girls tennis, maybe even the guys. She though she should talk to her in the morning.

Little did they know that she wouldn't be there for tomorrow, due to something she had to do with her mom.

* * *

Next day-September 17

Ryuzzaki-sensai

She was looking ever where for Rika. She knew that she could be a great addition to the team, or she wanted her to try out at least. In the end of her search, she founded out that she wasn't there due to something that her mom had to tend to with Rika.

Fuji

I never knew that she might of been able to play tennis like that, because the way her shoulders are, it seems built from playing all the time. I even asked Inui to do some research about her, because I think I now want her for myself...

Remembers what happened yesterday on roof top...

There is gossip all over school about her in tennis.

"Hey, she is not here today, but when I tried to find information about her on line, everything was blocked, I think there is something that no one wants us to know about her," Inui said.

Inui left after Fuji revealed his cerulean eyes as a warning for him to leave.

So, she has a pat no one wants to know about her... This is just getting even more interesting.

"Sorry Tezuka, she is mine," he thought like venom dripping of the words.

"I guess that I now have to get information off of you directly..." he planned.

He then walked off to scheme how to get information off her, guess I got to wait for tomorrow...

* * *

***Please review!**

***I might start another story!** Thanks!


End file.
